


Exposed

by juunnyy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunnyy/pseuds/juunnyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Sherlock having a wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

He needed a distraction. The despondent feeling was deepening the longer he waited; it was one of them nights. Lestrade hadn’t called him about any cases recently and John had spent too many hours at the surgery. He’d been able to survive alone many years before he’d met John, but now every time he was without any company he’d compare it with the way he felt when he had a friend with him. The unusual feeling was what spurred him to reach down towards his trousers in order to distract himself in a manner which he never really spared a though for before.

It was bizarre for Sherlock to feel embarrassed, but even though he was alone, he felt a hint of a blush rise to his cheeks as he tugged down the zipper. The flat was so quiet he could hear every single shuffle of clothing so he turned on the television to make himself feel a bit less awkward. His hand palmed over his grey underpants gently; he felt rather silly for doing this. Surely he could go work on an experiment in the kitchen, or go over notes from cold cases? The thoughts left his mind as he started to feel himself stiffen underneath his touch. He looked down at the tent in his pants and felt a pang of excitement. He slipped down the sofa slightly so he could lay back a bit and pulled his erection out from the confinements of his underwear and displayed it proudly out in the open. 

Curiosity made him use his finger to swirl against the sensitive slit at the head of his penis. He was shocked when he heard himself involuntarily moan from the touch. Using both of his hands he pulled the foreskin down, massaging it tenderly as he did so. He tried to imagine a woman doing this to him, because that’s what men normally do, right? But as soon as he attempted to do it, the imaginary soft hands of a woman formed into the rough and thicker hands of someone else. He wasn’t quite sure why he was thinking of John; but he didn’t stop. In actual fact, he couldn’t stop.

He took one hand and rested it behind his head as he used the other to pull on his erection more speedily. He began to wonder why he didn’t do this before. It made him forget about the dismal thoughts that would normally cause him to be lying lifelessly on the sofa wishing for it all to end. This was the perfect distraction from the demon’s he’d been fighting ever since he was fifteen years old. 

His hand moved faster and his back began to arch as he felt the pressure build up too quickly. The sound of the slick foreskin rubbing against the palm of his hand would have been disturbing if he hadn’t been so out of it at that moment. His lips were sore and red from him scraping his teeth over them as his erection pulsed intensely. He quickly removed his hand from behind his head and reached down to grab his straining balls and rub them softly.

His forehead was lined with sweat and his hair was beginning to stick against it. The moans that escaped his lips were uncontrollable now, and they only got louder as he got closer to his climax. 

The tension was suddenly released as he ejaculated over his aching hand. His hips continued to move up and down in time with his tugs as he drew out the last of the orgasm, wishing it wouldn’t end. He didn’t want the daunting thoughts to slip back in his mind as soon as the moment was over.

But he didn’t have time to experience those thoughts after because he was interrupted by the sudden realisation that there was someone in the doorway.

“I am… erm… so sorry,” John stammered with widened eyes, “I-I’ll just… erm,” He quickly hurried into the kitchen to give Sherlock some privacy.

Sherlock’s heart was thumping wildly and he was pretty sure his face was as red as a beetroot. Knowing that John had seen him sitting on the sofa with his hand around his dick, covered in his own cum was enough to make him want to curl up and die. 

When he’d realised that he couldn’t stay like that forever until he starved to death, he tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his trousers back up, wishing he’d brought tissues with him. He took a deep breath before he strolled into the kitchen, and passed John awkwardly and practically ran to the bathroom in humiliation so he could wash the cum off his hands. He attempted to make his hair look a bit neater before he walked back to the kitchen, swiping his foot shamefully over some of the cum that had dripped from his hand as he made his way a few minutes before to hide it. 

“Sorry… about that,” Sherlock coughed as he did all he could to avoid John’s glance.  
“Well, it was rather unexpected but I’ll get over it,” John sounded a bit less in shock now. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve had a wank on that sofa before while you were out, so it looks like we’re even,” A few seconds past before they both burst out laughing, and Sherlock heart rate became a bit steadier.


End file.
